Typical Mornings
by neoclemie
Summary: Mello x Matt Oneshot; What I expect their mornings to be like XD


**AN: Second story posted! :'D First Author's Note! Hey How are you? XD If you enjoyed, or.. didn't enjoy this story, I'd be absolutely delighted if you reviewed! Because reviews are lovely! Thank you! :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, or it's characters. Nor do I claim them. So.. no sue. :I**

**--------  
**

The blonde hung off the couch, one booted foot lifted lazily on the seat. He snapped off a piece of his chocolate bar with violent teeth.

He always looked demented when he was deep in thought. It was kind of funny to look at.

"Matt."

I looked up at him from my spot on the floor.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?" he asked. I looked down at myself. Was I doing something wrong? No. I was just sitting there really, staring into space. I was bored.

"What are you doing?" I challenged. Mello bit off another piece of chocolate.

"Thinking," he replied sullenly.

"Okay," I said.

There was silence again. Odd, but whatever. Normally he'd be working by now. I was tired, I had spent the past two days trying to hack into Wammy's House to find if Near had left behind any useful information. But damn it was protected, L must have worked hard to make it so. It was hard to get into, even for me, and for what? Some useless information about the new Wammy kids and some stuff about the place. Should have figured, Near wouldn't forget to leave anything.

So yeah I was pretty tired, I hadn't slept after all, when Mello wanted something from me I had to get it done, else he would bitch at me until I did, which I just didn't want to stand. Sitting lazily on the floor against the couch, I decided to pull out my game boy. I knew it would irritate him, but I didn't really care. He looked down at me as the childish music emitted from the speakers, his fringe covering his eyes as he bent his head.

"Matt," he said again.

"Hmm?" I asked already absorbed in my game. I expected him to yell. He always yelled, but he seemed to be in a pretty mellow mood today, which was rare for him.

"How many times have you beaten that?" he asked.

"I don't know, I don't keep track,"

"Why not?" he asked, but not in his usual impatient tone. He seemed bored, sluggish, totally uninterested and yet he asked anyway. Something must have been on his mind, but I wasn't ready to ask yet.  
So I merely looked up waiting for him to explain it himself. But he didn't.

"Why do you want to know anyway?" I asked, turning back to my game.

He shrugged and resumed his original position. I continued playing for a bit, but it was too quiet, which normally I wouldn't have minded, only I had had quiet for the past two days and I missed him. I shut off my game and put it on the floor next to me and turned around to face him..

"What's up?" I asked. He shrugged again. I got up.

"What's up?" I asked again. He frowned, I sighed; ready. I knew it was coming anyway.

"Why is he such a prick?!" Mello demanded, sitting up from his lazy position. I frowned.

"I don't know Mello," I said. His eyes blazed. Intense passion rising in him.

"How does he do it?! How can he do it?! It's impossible!" He ranted. I plopped down on the empty space next to him, now that he had sat up.

"He always wins! How?! Why?! Dammit! I try just as hard as him!" he shouted angrily raising his arms to match the timing of his words. I tried wrapping my arms around him.

"Mello," I said.

"It isn't fair! It just isn't!! I'm always ALWAYS second!" he continued surprisingly letting me do as I wished. I petted his yellow hair.

"You're only second to him Mello," I said soothingly. He ignored me.

"Him and his stupid puzzles, and his stupid ugly toys. I hate him," he went on.

"I know, he does look disturbing... nothing like you.." I tried.

"Matt, you aren't helping," he fussed. I petted his hair again.

"Why do you care so much?" I asked. He didn't answer, leaning back into my chest.

"Mello...." I murmured quietly closing my eyes a little hoping we could just.. just lie there for once, like we never could anymore. He sighed and got up off the couch. He wandered into some other room. I sighed. Why was he so stubborn? I yawned. What time was it anyway? Oh well. I pulled out my game boy again and started rapidly pushing buttons.

"Matt," was heard yet again from the doorway. I sighed, he wanted something, I could tell from his tone.

"What?"

"We need more chocolate,"  
I sighed again, more deeply this time.

"_You_ need more chocolate," I said, bored and unamused.

"That's what I said,"

"okay. Go buy chocolate then." I tried.

"It's too freaking hot out to do that," he complained.

"Okay then.. too bad," I said, turning back to my game and desperately wishing, that he would just drop it.

"Go buy me chocolate," I was wrong.

"No" I said, concentrating on my game.

"Yes." he ordered, his tone sharpening, but his expression stayed cool.

"No" I said, which probably wasn't a very good idea, it was never smart to push Mello. He was fucking scary when he was angry. But at the moment, I didn't care.

"Matt?" he asked, his tone abnormally sweet. It startled me a little and took me a second to answer, but I did so without falter;

"Yes?" I asked, imitating his tone.

"Go buy me chocolate," he ordered again and I knew if I said no again his gun would be at my head in the next minute. And frankly, it hurt a rather lot to be smacked in the face with a metallic object.  
So I sighed and turned off my game.

"Fine" I muttered getting up off the couch. He jumped over the back of the couch and plopped himself down on it as I left.

"Love you!" he called as I was closing the door.

"yeah yeah.."


End file.
